


Forgotten and Remembered

by DCRan17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCRan17/pseuds/DCRan17
Summary: Chris wakes up from a coma remembering nothing and even forgetting his lover.this is on going ad will be updated from time to time. feel free to give feed back with each chapter.updated monthly end of each month





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note Yurio is older in this so please be chill. I might write more to this but I'm unsure depends on how people react to it

Chris woke slowly with a horrible pain all over his body. He looked around the pain was still mainly coming from his head and right leg. He tried to sit up but found himself too dizzy when he did so and took that moment to close his eyes again. It wasn't more than a few minutes of sleep that he was woken once more by the nurse coming in that made it to where he started to question why he was there. In truth he had been in the hospital now for 3 weeks. But he still couldn't remember anything past winning the gold of his final year in skating in preliminary before his retirement at age 29. The doctor came in a short while after the nurse left and just as the day before last asked him questions to see if he could remember anything. Once again the results where the same. He had no memory of the past 21 years and couldn't remember how the incident had happened. The doctor could only nod and tell him to get rest. Seemed that's all he could do. He wanted to get home though he wanted to see Bae his cat. Surely she needed to be fed and looked after. He just hoped she was alright. 

 

Yurio sat in the waiting room he had been in there every week since the incident. The doctors were still not allowing him to go in to see Chris which pained him. Why did he have to do what he did. About 3 weeks ago Chris had had a downfall in his emotions. Him and Yurio had had a fight while they were at the rink. Chris after retirement had opened a small skate class that helped in showing younger skaters basics to help them get noticed by coaches. When Yurio retired he came to work with him after Chris talked to him about being the one to go and check the kids out to see if they where up to pare with the ideas that the school would teach. It worked well and they made good money after retirement from the ice in doing so. The only thing was Chris had issues with that as well. After the preliminaries when he was 29 on the way out Chris had been in a accident. It caused him to have to have screws placed in his knees and sadly the last chance he could skate he had to drop out. He never got to skate his final run in retirement. Yurio who he had started dating that year, despite the criticism of Chris being a bit older than the Russian, stayed by Chris side and even encouraged Chris to still wear his outfit with Yurio in the judging bench. It was all he could do to liven Chris's mood despite the pain he was in. it was after that that Chris and him still went to competition granted Chris cheered his lover from the sidelines. But even that could not change why the fight was brought on.

 

The fight had been about when Chris had nearly harmed himself after trying to show a class what to do on the ice for a triple toe loop. Normally they had a second skater to show while Chris talked so instead of canceling Chris took it on himself to show the class. Yurio had come in right as Chris fell onto the ice sliding into the wall he got the class out and ran on to the ice to help his lover up. “What were you thinking?!?” he yelled as Chris winced some rubbing his knee some. “I had to teach a class.” he said as he adjusted his brace on his knee to try and put some pressure on the joints. “Chris we have told you. You can't do this anymore. I know you want to but you just can't you're not as young as you used to be for this.” he said. Chris froze and suddenly Yurio felt his own words hit him. “I….I didn't mean that….” he was cut off as Chris got up and headed out on the ice he was gaining speed as well. “Chris stop!” he yelled but Chris didn't seem to hear him “CHRIS DON'T YOU DO IT!!!!!” he yelled as he made to run out on the ice again to tackle the Swiss but it was already too late. Chris moved into the jump. A perfect triple toe loop. But when he came down the skate kicked the ice in a way that sent him tumbling. His left leg came around slicing into his leg. Blood poured from it onto the ice. Yurio hit the emergency button and quickly while he was on speaker pulled his belt off to try and cut the blood flow off. 

 

“Stay with me. DAMN IT STAY WITH ME!!!” he said as he tightened the make shift bind on Chris's leg. Already he seemed pale. His eyes were half lidded, and that was when Yurio saw the blood also coming from the back of his head. “Mr. Pliseysky?” a voice said. He jolted looking up as a doctor stood at the doorway to the waiting room. “Yes?” he asked as the doctor motioned him to come with him into the hallway. “Well the good news is that he is awake and he seemed responsive. He can hear, see, and smell thankfully.” he said as he walked Yurio down the hallway. “But the bad news is that he has no recollection of the past 21 years of his life. Meaning that this is basically still a shock to him with the year and everything else. Right now we have removed the tv from his room to make sure that he does not try to watch the news and cause himself more stress.” he said as Yurio nodded some. This wasn't good if Chris couldn't remember the last 21 years that meant that he wouldn't remember him. He wouldn't remember all the trouble they had been through. 

 

They came to a stop and looked at the door “If you want you can go in and see him just remember he is still pretty weak.” the doctor said as he headed off. Yurio looked at the door just behind it he could make out Chris in the bed. His head was bandaged and his leg was being redressed by a nurse. He could see the gash and it didn't look good. A week ago it had been worse but 4 days ago he had gotten a call that if the wound did not get better they might have to amputate it. He couldn't imagine Chris losing his leg. That would mean he would never be able to set foot on the ice again. Anyone that knew him also knew that he lived for the ice. The ice was his home but at the same time even Yurio knew that although Chris loved him the ice was Chris's first love. One that if he was forced away it would break him and be the death of someone that he had come to love. How could he had caused this. If he had not said what he had Chris wouldn't have been like this. There was once a time when the Swiss skater wouldn't let anything get him down but after that fall Chris became a human. A human that cheered for Yurio from the sidelines while also longing to be on the ice with him. A human that had lost the ability to sing from his heart as he once had. A human that to Yurio was now trapped in a time sensitive situation that could mean taking away the one thing that gave him joy when Yurio was not there. For Yurio the sight of the nurse finishing cleaning the wound and dressing it was almost as close to seeing a person preparing a small endangered song bird to have its wings forever cut from its body. 

 

He moved keeping out of sight as the nurse came out and headed to the next room. “Okay Yuri you can do this. It's just your lover in the hospital. You have come to see him and bring him hopefully back to his senses.” He said to himself as he moved his hand shakily to the handle. He opened the door as Chris carefully turned his head. “Hello Yuri.” He said smiling. One thing was still true though and that was the fact that away from the other Yuri Chris always called him by his proper name when they were alone. Maybe he did remember something? “Hello Chris. How are you feeling?” he asked closing the door behind him carefully as if scared to make a sound. 

 

“Fine save for the head and leg pain. Well that and from what the doctors say I have memory loss. Still trying to come to terms with that.” He said his face still held a smile but sadly it was easy to tell lest from Yurio's point of view that it was a forced smile. It was the smile Chris gave others when he was wheeled in to watch Yurio skate to win for both of them. “I heard.” was all he could say as he took a seat in the chair near the bed. He nearly moved to place his hand on Chris's hand but caught himself. “Yuri? What's happened in the past years? Is Bae alright?” he asked. “No Chris Bae died a good while ago you have a new cat though her name is Rose. She looked like Bae but she is a little bigger then Bae was guess its because she is a different breed.” he said pulling a photo out to show Chris on his phone of Chris holding rose. The cat was much bigger then Bae had been but she worse a little golden rose and white diamond collar. "She is fine as fat and sassy as you left her. I've been taking care of her. Well Viktor and Yuri have finally gotten cleared for adoption. They are getting their little girl moved in next week. They got to see her in the hospital with the mother. Woman can't afford to keep a baby so they are paying for her hospital stay and all. They said she can have a open adoption so if she wants the mom can come visit.” he said as Chris smiled. “That's good the little one will get to know that she was given up because of love not out of pain.” he said wincing some.

 

“What's wrong you need the nurse?” Yurio said jumping to get up. “No i….it's the itch that happens on the leg. Cant mess with it so I have to wince to try and get my mind off the feeling.” he said. Yurio calmed down some but still seemed upset looking to Chris's leg. Chris could see this and his face seemed to relax some. “Yuri, do you know how this happened? The doctors won't tell me they said that it might not be best I know.” he said Yurio balled his fists some trying to kept his mind calm on how to answer his lover. “Da, I…...I know what happened.” he said there was a tremor in his voice. Chris stayed silent waiting, when 10 minutes or so had passed was when Yurio finally sat back down. He moved the chair over more so that he was facing Chris but had his eyes still heavily down casted. Chris looked to the blond Russian before him. He seemed like a small timid cheetah rather than the fierce tiger he had always rivaled with on the ice. “You……..you really don't remember anything……...don't you?” Yurio asked as Chris looked to him. “No and I'm sorry.” he said. “Don't be you shouldn't be the sorry one.”

 

Yurio in that 3 hour visit he unburdened himself with all he could remember of that day to Chris. He also told him of all the reasons he was scared to come there but he left out one key detail. The fact that they had been dating. When the story of the incident came to a close Yurio was trembling more than he had a while ago. Tears slowly rolled down his face his hands gripped his pant legs tightly. “I…...I am the reason you are like this. I'm sorry Chris, I'm so sorry.” he said as he sobbed silently. Chris moved his hand best he could over to Yurio, placing his hand on his. “It's ok. It's not your fault. I let my pride get the best of me. You should not blame yourself.” he said. Hearing this Yurio moved hugging Chris gently sobbing into his shoulder. Chris wrapped his arm around Yurio carefully. “I…..I don't care what happens even if they take your leg I …..I'll stand by you I'll be there to help you walk again.” he cried Chris only smiled weakly lightly pulling Yurio away so that he could wipe the other man's face dry of tears. “I would like that. But don't think that i will lose it think that I will keep it. You need hope to get better.” he said as Yurio nodded. The bell rang for the visitor hours to be over. “I have to go Rose needs to get her box cleaned.” he said as he headed to the door. “Yuri.” Chris called as the blond stopped listening. “Can you come back tomorrow?” he asked. Yurio opened the door and looked back at Chris smiling. “Why wouldn't I?” he asked. And with that, he headed down the hall. “We will start over and this time.” he thought as he stepped out of the hospital door ways and into the parking lot. He looked up seeing a pare of small doves on a telephone wire. Both seemed to be nuzzling up to each other. “This time i will make sure to be better to you my kitten.”


	2. The truth can come to haunt you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio and Chris have been 4 months with the amputation and Chris has been in a depression. Will Yurio tell him the truth?

It had been over 4 months and Chris was still trying to get used to what had happened to him. Yurio had been kind enough to let him come life back with him but he was still in a state of deep depression. The doctors had explained that this was normal after amputation. That he might experience some discomfort and at the same time would have a hard time getting used to doing things and once the wounds had healed right they could fit him for a prosthetic leg if he wished. He had still been rolling over the idea in his mind but was still trying to push it to the back of his mind. The other issue that had been bothering him was the fact he had found out that he couldn't remember a lot of things. Yuri and Viktor had came two weekends ago to see how Chris was doing and the reunion had been alright until both of them saw that the blanket over his lap showed only one shoe. Yuri had a pained look in his eye one that Chris was not used to seeing when people looked to him. Viktor had the same and worrying look to his eyes as well. A long time ago Viktor and Chris had tried to have a relationship. In those 8 months they had learned so much about each other that even though they were no longer a pare they could read each other well enough. This was their connection that few shared, a bridge between two people that where now good friends because they ended the relationship on good terms. But now after seeing the pained look from both of them Chris was in a worse depression then he had been since he woke from surgery to find his leg gone. It had to be done to save his life as the gash had become too infected and the drugs they gave him to try and save the leg didn't help. In his mind maybe it would have been better if his life had not been spared like it had been.

Yurio in the meantime was in the kitchen with his coffee. Rose was in his lap purring away trying to sooth him the way she always seemed to do as he waited for the bacon to bake in the over to get rid of most of the grease. He was trying to get the courage up to tell Chris that he had gone behind his back and made a appointment to get him fitted for a new leg. He had told Yuri and Viktor about it when Chris had been put into bed. It had become a chore for Yurio to do so since Chris and him shared the same bed but the Russian had yet to tell him they were dating yet. “Why haven't you said anything to him that you two are and have been dating for so long.” Viktor has asked in a shocked look on his face. He had been drinking some at the time and had nearly choked on his drink while Yuri had been feeding there daughter from the bottle that he had warmed in the kitchen. “Because how would you feel if you couldn't remember me Viktor? Yurio is in a bit of a bind anyway you know how Chris is. He is a sensitive person and he has his ways finding this out and all will shock him alot.” Yuri said as Yurio nodded. “It also doesn't help that it's my fault this happened.” 

The oven timer went off and Yurio got everything plated. He set the two plates on the table and moved carrying Rose with him to the bed room so he could help Chris get out of bed. Opening the door he let Rose jump from his arms and onto Chris who he found still laying on the bed with his eyes open staring at the ceiling. “You have to get up wonder butt” he said as Chris still layed there. “Don't call me that Yuri” he said as Yurio came over and turned him so that he could drag him to the edge of the bed before getting the chair. “I can call you what I want because i take care of you. Now come on breakfast is ready and we have our drive to do this morning. The wild flowers are in full bloom.” he said as he got chris’s arms wrapped around his neck so that he could pull him up to get him in the chair. Because of chris’s depression he had barely been moving around as much as he should have. Yurio knew the doctors were not happy with that and at the same time they wanted him to watch his weight but of course that was hell in a half. Chris had a habit to eat sweets when depressed and it didn't help him at all. Yurio had been strict on what was alloude in the house but somehow Chris still managed to get a good bit into the house and keep it hidden. “Alright now let's get you down stairs so we can have breakfast and then get you dressed to head out alright.” he said as he unlocked the chair and wheeled him to the kitchen. 

Breakfast had become a somewhat uncomfortable ordeal these days. Where they once laughed and joked around in the kitchen there was now silence and a radio talk show. Yurio remembered the days gone by when they listened to bad pop music and sang off key at points on the songs good parts on purpose just to make the other crack up laughing. Now though those days seemed like a distant fever dream. They ate in silence until the radio turned to a subject of hell to Yurio right now and that was the media trying to cover Chris’s story. He got up turning the radio off and started on the dishes. He wanted to protect Chris and the media trying to get pictures of him and Yurio was being a pain let alone the fact the radio turned to the subject of one thing with Chris that he knew the Swiss was sensitive on. Chris finished and after putting his plate in his lap wheeled himself over to the dishwasher to put his dishes in the wash. Yurio set the soap pod in the slot and closed it turning it on to let it do its thing so they could get clothes picked out for the day. 

After getting Chris dressed and his bag ready and on the back of his chair Yurio walked with chris beside him to the car after locking the house up. Yurio always insisted if they went anywhere that Chris had to push himself unless he was too sore because he wanted him to build his strength back up. Once the car was loaded up he started on the drive from there home all the way to the wildflower fields that were just outside of town. As they drove he kept the radio off and instead had some of Chris’s music cd’s in to the player. “Why is it that you turned the radio off today Yuri?” he asked looking out the window. Yurio gripped the wheel a little to keep his composure. “They were going to talk about something i rather you not worry about Chris. You have enough stress in your life right now. I rather you didn't have the issue of listening to pig headed fools that don't understand anything.” he said as he pulled to the stop sign. “Is that the real reason?” he asked, Yurio didn't hit the gas. “I know something is wrong Yuri. i can tell because you are so quiet. Normally i would brush that off but something is different from the normal silence I’m used to form you in practice. And it's not just that I’ve noticed it with Viktor and Yuri as well. You all seem to be hiding something from me and I want to know why that is.”

Yurio was about to say something as a horn honked from behind them. He had to pull away from the stop sign and instead pulled into the rest area that was past the fields and near the town. “Chris if im to tell you don't get mad. The reason i haven't been talking about it is because I’ve been told by others not to tell you.” he said after putting the car in park and killing the engine. “Why is that?” he heard from beside him. When he looked Chris was staring at him his clear green eyes staring at him. He could see pain in them. Pain from feeling left out of this world. Pain from the feeling of betrayal of those that could have spared him his condition. Pain for being left in the dark and basically forced into a life of secrets and carefully woven lies by friends and family. “When you ad your accident something was between us at the time. I didn't want to say because i didn't want to shock you that you had forgotten the person that has shared your bed more then once in more than one way. The person that used to sign with you laugh, with you, cry with you and make love with you. I didn't want you to realize that you and me where something because of the fact it's because of me you got angry. It's because of me that you have no memory of us. It's because of me that you lost your leg” he said. As he said this the inside of the car was quite while he stared at the steering wheel waiting for Chris’s response.


End file.
